Almost Kind
by fights
Summary: Inside his slaughter-theatre mind was a body lain out, beneath his own. KazuyaxKaiji, yaoi


**Almost Kind**

_Original Work by Nobuyuki Fukumoto_

**KAIJI: Kazuya x Kaiji**

**Fanfic written by Ol' Fighty  
For Ekocola**

Inspired by that "Beauty and the Beast" Song...  
I dunno which..

Double thanks to Crush-Zombie (my beta)

for beta-ing up for me and then feeling  
bad about my grammar not being so bad.

-

* * *

-

The devilish son stood to inherit a lot—If not a fortune, then more humans to dismember than he could ever dream of, a bevy of corrupt men to service his needs.

Not to mention the evil blood in his veins. His own face—too much like father's murderous face–that was already transfiguring into a crinkled grin.

The dark prince stuck his leg out of the car, swinging it twice before emerging, as if he stepping into a waltz. The rain patted his shoulders, droplets soaking his purplelish-blue striped suit and pêche paisley dress shirt. A thin layer of rain began gathering in his upturned palms, fingers slightly curled, arms reaching out as if to cherish life—Kazuya stood firm and awkwardly against the flow of human traffic. Not one pedestrian dared to match eyes with the untouchable dictator, passing him quickly, eyes diverted, heads bowed.

_He was here._

Kazuya's tongue rolled out of his mouth, mouth lapping the air feeling the taste of him. The sweet sweat, dripping of Asahi, some foam rolling down a vein on his neck, with an underline of the salty zip of metallic blood. He couldn't wait suck the leavings from Kaiji's skin, like residue from a plate. The taste was precious.

Already the evening was playing out in his mind, the traps were often the same trusted traps that had disembowelled many haggard looking men. Gutted them clean of juicy vitals, blood pumping with fear drained out and stored in flimsy plastic sacs to sell to those bleeding to death. Like a good farmer, not a piece or flesh wasted. Kazuya had refined the skill, the prowess was in his blood, a sort of human resources agency for the useless and dying.

Inside his slaughter-theatre mind was a body lain out, beneath his own. His hand raking long black hair, but slick with sweat—the vision took a new turn—Kazuya's thumb running down the ribs like a xylophone, a melodious purr rising in Kaiji's throat, through chokes of helplessness and self-loathing. The pauper's back arching as if some force were trying to snap him in half, his phallus exposed and trembling nervously in Kazuya's hand.

It made him choke on saliva. The idea!—Just wondering if just by Kazuya holding onto that debtor's dick... If he could feel Kaiji's heart struggle and pump fear.

The drowning laughter bubbled in his throat, his eyes fluttered with life thinking of the prospect of misery.

He hid behind his favourite trademark sunglasses, not that much change to the style of his clothes.

Kazuya darted around, more like a boy playing hide and seek than a hunter tracking a weak fawn. He watched as the cursed, injured hands slid downwards, fingertips touching and gliding down the length, curving in a swift sweet motion. It was so licentious, Kazuya hands were gripping with want, the urge to crush and feel that softness mash in his hands.

* * *

Kaiji held his grip around the broom handle, pulling it close to his chest, as if it would protect him from something lurking in the air. The sensation was as intangible as a spell, but heavy in its wish for Kaiji's devastation. Much like the feeling on the Espoir. Much like Tonegawa's undeserved resentment of him. Much like hatred.

**ZAWA ZAWA**

"Where you goin' Kaiji, the new boss wants ta meet all the employee's."

"I have to take a piss," Kaiji smiled, nervousness trembling his voice. Kaiji's feet moving before the old boss could say "wait." But he had no place in preventing a man from pissing, so the former employer shook his head and began to rally the other present workers.

Kaiji wasn't going to take a piss, he wasn't even going to grab his dinner. His nimble legs ran wildly, body moving in a cartoonish, mad dash.

**ZAWA ZAWA**

Before he could open the door, he felt a sway, a wave nausea in his gut like rotten, muddy beer ready to be churned upwards. His eyes slightly swollen, as if the air itself had become poisonous.

**ZAWA ZAWA**

The door opened, before he could reach it. Instead, like a vacuum, Kaiji was sucked into the outside world. Legs flailing, failing to stand, even drag or catch on the door.

He was being pulled from his chest by one hand, only to be secured in place by an arm that latched onto Kaiji like a seat-belt before both arms crossed over him like X.

He dared not move or breath or speak until Kazuya opened his mouth, his muscles tensed waiting for a reaction. Leg twitching, still energized with the remnants of a failed escaped. Kaiji's heart was thundering inside his chest.

"Every drop of blood... every organ and bone in this body belongs to me," Kazuya spoke, the conviction in his voice was coated in some madness. Honeyed and delirious, his head slightly tilted with his lopsided smile.

Kaiji felt his knees weaken, if he were standing he would have been kneeling after reeling from the realization. And all of Kazuya's insane and needy attention was bearing down, whittling away all of Kaiji's courage and will.

He had so few tricks left. All he could do is react in order to survive, Kaiji's eyes looked to Kazuya, quickly and sharply as to not align and tempt the beast of a man.

"Kaiji," Kazuya breathed, inhaling the scent of his prey obsessively. "Kaiji."

Kaiji's actions froze, he was certain that his hand no longer in the maw of Fenrir.

The way Kazuya held onto to him desperately with warped affection, his breathless pants. All he could feel was the solid, constriction of Kazuya's arms and the fluttering in the other man's chest.

Kaiji didn't know why he didn't see it before. The way that Kazuya's hold was absolutely cruel, was almost kind.


End file.
